Reactive oxygen species (ROS), such as hydrogen peroxide, the superoxide and hydroxyl radicals, are well recognized as having a damaging effect to biological tissue and biochemical pathways at a cellular level. An imbalance between oxidants and antioxidants within a cell can create a situation of oxidative stress, resulting in an increase in ROS levels and a variety of negative health consequences.
Specifically in relation to joint health ROS have been implicated in the ageing in cartilage and osteoarthritis. Mechanisms of degradation include ROS acting as signaling mediators in the tumor necrosis factor alpha stimulus of inflammatory arthritis.
Sulphur rich species, such as glutathione, cysteine and thioredoxin are crucial parts of the cells own protection mechanism. Sulfhydryl groups are vital in maintaining the oxidant anti oxidant balance within a cell and preventing situations of oxidative stress. For example, patients with rheumatoid arthritis are known to be deficient of cellular glutathione, and have a subsequent oxidant anti oxidant imbalance.
Synthetic compounds, such as N-acetylcyseine have been shown to protect against damage from ROS. A range of sulphur rich species, including amino acids and derivatives, such as glutathione, cysteine, homocysteine, methionine, N-acetyl cysteine have been used to combat oxidative stress. The effectiveness of these species at influencing the body's ability to combat oxidative stress is variable, with glutathione for example having limited bioavailability when ingested as an oral supplement.
The need exists for natural derived materials and derivatives thereof that improve the bodies ability to respond to oxidative stress. The provision of natural sources of important sulphur rich amino acids as an oral supplement is of particular value.